


The Surprise Reunion

by Forensicbutterfly



Series: The Surprise Reunion [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Partnership, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forensicbutterfly/pseuds/Forensicbutterfly
Summary: Miss. Fisher is in London, wishing she was back home in Melbourne. The parties dull and between her mothers nagging and her father being a pain as always. She is trying to stay sane. Little does she know her father has for once done something great for her.





	1. Dull Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First Fanfic so please be kind. I have no idea how long it will be or how it go. I hope you enjoy

Phryne walked around the ballroom, smiling at the guest. She grabbed her fourth glass of wine. The party was dreadful dull and wished she could sneak away. She had insisted with her mother that the party was a waste of time and money (her money). Her mother wanted to celebrate her return to London. This was after Phryne had said she wasn’t staying long; she had a home and family to return to. Jack to return to.  
When the market crashed, she telegraphed Jake and told him to stay put. That she would return once her parents where financially stable. (Not that her father would listen to her.) She said she would write him everyday and that he needed to stay out of trouble. He relied, that he missed her and that it would be easy to stay out of trouble with her away.  
She stood near the piano, listening to the music pouring from it and remember Jack play on hers and the song they sang. Oh, how she wished they had Misbehaved. If she had any say they would have Misbehaved over and over again. She could picture his fingers over the keys and wished he would play her the same way. She was in her own space that she didn’t hear her mother calling her name.  
“Phryne, Phryne my darling” her mother said as she put her hand on Phryne arm. Phryne was pulled back to see her mother standing next to balding hooked nose man. He had a rather prominent stomach that would probably make St. Nicks look tiny. Her mother introduced him as Lester Musgrave and that he was next in line as a duke or something. Phryne wasn’t listening. Lester asked for the next dance, Phryne agreed, although evening the thought of his hands on her made her feel repulsed. He walked away leaving her alone with her mother.  
Her mother was fussing with Phryne hair, complaining of the length and her dress. Her dress was a midnight blue that sparked like the night sky. It fit her like a glove, leaving nothing for imagination. It had thin straps and a V that cut down to her lower back. Her fastener was matching colored feathers with sparking diamonds.  
Phryne could hear her mother. Mother saying that she needed to focus on getting married and she could still have children, but her age would make it harder. She heard something about Lester looking for a wife. She then heard that she was may not be as beautiful as her sister would have been.  
That’s when she senses him. Jack, but that couldn’t be he was home in Melbourne. Lester returned for his dance. Phryne took his hands; it was clammy and she tried to told back her shiver of disgust. They danced a slow dance. His face red and his breathing heavy. She could smell the alcohol wafting off him She wished she was drunk as well. She looked around the room, wanting to look at anything other this person she was dancing with. That when she thought she glimpsed Jack walking away from her father. She then could feel Lester’s hand on her hip sliding further down. Just as she was about to reach for his hand, she heard a voice that made her heart skip.  
“May I cut in?” the voice said.  
She turned and Jack Robinson was standing next to her. He was dressed in a well-fitting tuxs, hair tidy and that upside-down smile that made her stomach flip.


	2. Jacks busy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has been in London for only 4 hours and it has been a whirlwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two. I don't know when I'll post the next one. College finals are coming up.

Jacks ships docked in London around 4pm. It was a fishing ship that he hopped on halfway through his trip. He offered to work for his ride. This ship was small and moved faster. When he had switched ships, he left the Collins’ in the care of Mac. He knew they would be in safe hands. He had no problem with trying to speed ahead. Plus, the work was good for his mind.  
On the last ship he was always thinking of how things would turn out with Phryne. Wondering if she cared for him and if he would find her in another man’s arms. He wonders if he had really was willing to be part of her parade of men. He knew that he loved her more then he ever thought possible. He understood her fear of commitment and love. She hadn’t seen much in her childhood when it came to her parents, and what remained was destroyed by that bastard in France. When that bastard died, he saw the weight of her past disappear. He thought those eyes couldn’t possibly be more beautiful, but that day they were. Because the shined with relief and hope. He would never regret that kiss. The only thing he regretted was the time that it happened. He would do it again just to save her.  
The work was hard, it would help with pulling in the nets, cooking and with the cleaning. The captain also put him in charge with keeping the others in check. He would break up fights and defuse situations. The men didn’t want anything to do with him at first, but once they talked about the war, they welcomed him in. They often teased him for going after babe. Then wished they had a woman to go to. They taught him all he needed to know with fishing ships. In the back of his mind he thought those skills would be handy if he needed to go undercover.  
The butler was waiting for him when his shipped docked. It was a cold and rainy day. The butler introduced himself as Mr. Davis and rushed Jack into a car. They arrived to his hotel after a 10 minute drive. He was taken to a bath and informed that he an appointment with the barber in an hour. He washed up in about twenty minutes. He decided to rest his eyes as he waited. No sooner did he fall, the butler had him up and out the door. The barber started his work right away. Cutting and shaving the months’ worth of growth him. He did not have time to save on the journey with the fishing ship. Once the barber was finished, Jack looked like his normal clean-shaven self.  
As the Mr. Davis paid the barber, Jack stepped outside. He could smell freshly baked bread cooking nearby. Mr. Davis stepped out and he did. They both heard Jacks stomach growl. Mr. Davis looked at Jack who quickly looked away, clearly embarrassed. Mr. Davis looked at his watch and stated  
“Sounds like we need to get some food into Mr. Robinson. Come know we have time for a bite to eat, the tailor and perhaps a nip of sleep before the party.” They returned to the hotel. Mr. Davis asked,  
“What would you like to eat sir?”  
Jacks reply was quick and honestly.  
“Please anything, just not fish”  
Mr. Davis returned after ten minutes and woke Jack up. Jack nose was assaulted with many different and amazing smell. He found his tray was filled with a good portion of meats and veggies. With those was tea and coffee to drink. Jack ate and drank his feel. He then thanked Davis and laid down for a short sleep. Before falling asleep, Davis informed Jack they would be meeting the tailor around 8:30pm. The ball was to start at 8pm after the dinner at 7pm and that Mr. Robinson was expected no later than 9pm. He ensured Jack the would be on time without a worry. Jack slept and was woken up shortly after 8pm. The tailor was just down the street. Once at the tailors he was put into a tuxedo that fit him perfectly and most likely cost at least two months of salary. Davis informed Jack that they had gotten his size thanks to Mr. Butler back home and they estimated the difference with the work he had completed on the ship.  
They arrived on time and as Jack stepped out of the car. He started up at a beautiful and very large Victorian house with nearly every room lite. Davis walked Jack to the entry where Jack saw a plaque, reading. “The Baron of Richmond” but he did not have time to read the rest. Davis took his cook and put it next to a black wrap. He handed Jack a glass of Whiskey and inform Jack to just walk around and mingle. That Davis was going to inform the Baron of his arrival and suggested avoiding Lady Margaret Fisher for the evening. Jack was fine with this, he only wanted to see a certain Fisher either way. Davis pointed out Baroness. He was surprised to see a woman who looked very much like Phryne. She had the same raven locks. Hers was put up nicely in a simple updo. It wasn’t the hair or the face that was like Phryne, it was her eyes. Even from the distance he could make out the beautiful sapphire colored eye. Eyes that were always watching and studying those around her. Her eyes were duller than Phryne’s and looked sadder, but that was to be understood.  
Jake walked around, taking a glass of champagne. He watched people dance, laugh and joke. A handful of women stopped him. The asked who he was and if he had a partner for the evening. He answered honestly, telling them his name was John and that he had come with a partner who was at that moment speaking with her mother. These women where dripping in Jewel and their make-up seemed over done in his opinion. He noticed the Baroness talking with a large man with a red face. She started walking with the man to the piano. That is when he saw her.

Her back was towards him. Standing near her mother. He thought he was used to her beauty, but she was breathtaking in the midnight blue dress. It shined like night sky. It reminded him of that night sky during the night when he made that terrible romantic overture. Her mother seemed to be fussing about something. He couldn’t hear them fully but hear some. He heard something about her not being as beautiful as… Next he heard clearly.” Lester is looking for a wife Phryne so please considered him.” Jack snorted a laugh. The people near looked at him as if he was crazy. Perhaps he was. He moved away from them, nothing wanting to draw attention. He grabbed another glass. He watched her enter the dance floor. Her face was calmed and collected. However, her eyes looked of complete disgust. He watched them waltz and jumped slightly when a large hand landed on his shoulder.  
“Jack! How good to see you dear boy? I hope everything has worked out well. How was your traveling? Hey, once you and Phryne have time, I would really like your opinion on one of my business plans.” Henry Fisher gave Jack a card.  
Before Jack could replied, Henry continued,  
“I am very happy to see you; my dear girl hasn’t been herself. Before she left the London last time, she spent her evenings out dancing and lord knows what. She did visit with friends when we arrived. However, she just started staying in. Always waiting for mail. Spending her time reading or writing letters. She is homesick, and I am certain you are the main reason. I haven’t been the best father to my dear Phryne. I promised her the world when she was young, however she got it without any help from me. I am hoping I can do at least one positive thing for her. I want her to know the love that I feel for her amazing mother. I know she is in love with you, and you with her. Please go cut in on her and her current dance partner” Jack faced the floor and saw Phryne dancing. The man’s large hand starting to move lower on her body. He saw red and started walking towards them.

“May I cut in?” They stopped and faced Jack. Just as the large man was going to speak. Henry Fisher steps in. “Lester! There you are, we have a poker game in the next room. Let’s go and I show you my stash of amazing whiskey.” Both men walked away. Jack reached out his hand waiting for her to take it. She did without pause. Her face glowing and her beautiful smile on her face. The dance two dances.  
When the second one ended, Jack said, “Let’s get out of here” Then they ran. Laughing and not having a care of what anyone thought.


	3. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Phryne rush from her parents dull party and finally have the reunion they both dreamed of.

Jack and Phryne reached the door still holding hands. The man who had taken his coat earlier was standing near the door holding both his coat and a the same wrap his coat was placed by. He took the wrap and helped Phryne into it and then took his coat. He thanked the man and they stepped out to see Davis holding the back door of the car opened.   
“Davis, are you involved in this?” Asked Phryne.  
He replied with a smile and a simple nod. Before entering the car, she places a kiss to the man’s cheek and get into the back seat. Jack follows her in, and she takes his hand. Davis gets to into the driver’s seat. Phryne starts questioning Jack.  
“How and when did you get here?” she asked.  
His replied was “I got here the same way that many people do, by ship. Not all of us can get a hold of a plane and I arrived earlier today”  
As they exited the car, Davis took out a bag and handed it to Phryne and wished them a good evening. They walked into the hotel still holding hands. They entered the elevator and told the elevator operator the level. Phryne can’t seem to stop smiling and it seems that is the same for Jack.  
“What is the bag for?” Phryne asked. Jack replied that Davis had had it packed for her if needed.  
She chuckled and whisper, “Well if things go as I hope, clothing won’t be needed” Her eyes shining with mischief and desire. She smiles more when she sees Jack Adams apple bobs as he swallows. He blushes and gives her similar look.   
As she looks at him, she realized that she loves him. No, no not true, she has known that for a while but has been terrified by it. She had promised herself that she would never let herself be as she was with Renee. No, she realized that she wouldn’t be that woman again. Not with Jack, she was safe, and she knew that she he would never ask her to be anyone but herself.  
Jack noticed this change and asked, “Phryne are you ok?”  
She replied “perfect” and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt his lips on the top of her head. She knew she would be safe with Jack. He knew her down to her core and still cared. He knew the girl from Collingwood who know hardship and death. He knew her shadows and instead of running away he became her light. They became each other’s lights to chase away the shadows.   
She did not realize it until she heard the door unlock. But she had walked down the hall to his room. Her head never leaving his shoulder. He left her step in before him. She looked around; it was a modest room. It was simple and she was relieved by that. Before she could hang her wrap up, his lips were on hers. His lips demanding and his body flush with hers. He had pinned her to the door. She was stunned at first, mainly but the passion she felt coming from him. She quickly melted into the kiss. It was not a simple kiss hello. No, it was much more. It was full of need and desire. His tongue forcing its way into her month. She heard herself groan. He pulled away, leaving them both breathless.  
“I’m sorry, that was completely inappropriate” he said as he steps away. She walks to him and he rubs her nose against his.  
“My Jack” and leaned in for another kiss, which he gave. Her wrap forgotten on the floor where she dropped it when they kissed. She felt his hands sliding down her body. Feels the burn of his fingers as he touches her flesh for the first time. His lips slid along his neck. She pushes his coat and suit jacket together and works on untying his bow tie. He still has her pinned to the door. He looks up when he hears her head hit the door. She grabs the untied bow tie and pulls him back in. Pressing her body into his. She feels him tugging at the dress, trying to remove it. She pushes him back a short difference. She slides both straps of her dress down her shoulders. Once she has her arms complete removed, she tugs the dress down. It slides off her body, leaving her nothing but her stocking and heals. Her grater belt standing against her pale skin. He kisses her again but then takes her right breast into his month and fondles the other. She pulls at his hair, urging him up. When he stands up, she works on his shirts removing them as quickly as possible. Wanting to feel his naked chest against hers. She growls when she realizes that he has a union suit on underneath his clothing. She reaches for his belt but as she does so, he grabs her hands and pins them over her head. One hand large enough to hold both wrists. She hears him whisper please.   
She knew what he was asking She was always in control when she was with her lovers in the past. However, this was Jack. She knew that he most likely hadn’t been with another person for some time. She wasn’t surprised that that he would a dominate lover and looked forward to challenge in the future. But tonight, she would surrender to him. She stopped fighting to free her wrists and just melted into him. He let them go and slid them down over her body. She wraps one leg behind his legs and she hopped up. He hoisted her up and her legs wrapped her legs around his waist. He carries her to the bed and lays her down.   
She watches as he removes his pants, kicking his shoes and socks off with them. This leaves him a tight looking union suit. She can see his hard length tenting out begging to be touched. Before she can move to him, he grabs both of her ankles and pull her closer to him. He is on his knees between her legs, He gives her a look that almost makes her cum at that very moment. She can’t seem to form any words and just nods. Understanding what she is being asked. The moment his lips touch her core, she couldn’t think of anything else.  
She had had men do this in the past. Some terrible and some amazing. She had some who flat out refused, those left her bed without another thought. She imagined this with Jack, how could she not with all the meal they have shared. He would leave her soaking wet and somewhat envious of his meal. She knew he had an appetite, but this was beyond her imagination. When his fingers joined his mouth, she thought she would pass out from pleasure. His fingers and tongue played her. She remembers stars and this floating peace. When she comes too, Jack is curled up next to her. Kissing her neck and whispering words of her beauty and her heart.   
She pulls him in for another kiss, and groans at the taste of her on her lips. She flips them and now she is straddling him. She rips open his union suit. His reaction is somewhat stun. She leans down over him, her lips a whisper away.  
“Protection?” she asks.  
His hands reach for his night stand but can’t reach. She rolls off and opens the draw, expecting to find French Letters she finds a case similar to her old protection. She opens it and finds a new Dutch cap. It has a small note inside that simple reads,  
“From Mac, No detail ever. You owe me a drink”  
She smiles and then removes the Dutch cap she rolls on her back and inserts it. Normally she would remove herself from the room, but she could not wait any longer. She turned to Jack who had removed the remains of his union suit. He had watched her insert the device and before she can say anything, her grabs her wrist and starts sucking the fingers clean. Once her hand is free, she finally sees his full naked form.   
She did not lie when she told Jack she had undressed him that miserable night her father knocked him out. She did not go any further than his undergarment. Oh, how she wanted to peek but she respected him. She had seen his scars. The bullet that was to near his heart. The shrapnel that had peppered his right side down to his hip and the knife wound on his left shoulder that traveled down his back. She looked into his eyes and saw some many emotions. The emotions that were the strongest were shame and embarrassment. This broke her heart and she wonder what had happened in the past. Was Rosie the reason for those thoughts in his head. If so, she would change those views for him.  
She straddled him, kissing him with every ounce of her being. She stroked him and rubbed the tip of his cock. Spreading his pre-cum. He wasn’t overly big, but bigger than average, and slightly curved to the left. The moment the joined they both gasped, he waited for her to move. She needs the time to adjust, it had been awhile since she had been with anyone. When she moved, she felt his hands on her hips. When she looked down at him, their eyes met, and he sat up taking her left nipple into his mouth. This moved had changed the angle and she felt herself even closer to her climax. Once he finished with her other nipple, she felt him lay down. His grip on her hips so tight, they may leave bruises. She looks at him and his eyes are closed and she can tell he is fighting to hold on, wanting to see you cum once more. She leans down and kisses him again and say.  
“Let go, love.”  
His eyes snap open at her words. Words that she knows and means. He flips them over and he is pounding into her. The bed frame moving with their bodies. She feels his movement become irregular and she bites his ear. He cums with a roar that could be her name, but she can’t tell because his climax triggers her. Seeing her ever calm inspector lose control was that final push she needed.   
His head is in the crock of her next, when he comes too, he tries to move from her. But her arm and legs wrap around him, refusing to let go. They lay there for a few more moment and then she lets go. He rolls over, taking her with him. She shivers, and she feels him tug the blanket over their bodies. They fall asleep still fully entangled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on college final so please be kind, I haven had much time to proof read. Hope you enjoy


	4. Not a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Phryne give in.

Phryne was the first of them to wake. She didn’t open her eyes as she laid in bed. The night just whispers in her mind. Her mind feels light and air, while her body feel sore and stiff. She is sweaty and a little over heated. She smiles and stretches some. The room smells of sex, she can smell traces of her perfume and sandalwood. She realizes then, she is not laying on a bed. She feels flesh against her cheek and hears a steady heartbeat in her. A hand on her back and a large leg wrapped around hers. At first this confuses her. Phryne was not a person to cuddle. She hadn’t cuddle since she after she lost Janey. That was only with Mac. She would sneak to Mac’s house at night to lay with Mac when she couldn’t bear sleeping alone. That had stopped when they moved away. She never cuddled with her lovers; in fact, she would see them to the door. Dot, Jane, and Mac would be the only people she would cuddle in effort to comfort. She takes one more deep breath. The smell of Sandalwood, citrus and pomade. Her memory returned to her, washing over her like gentle waves.  
She opened her eyes and looked at the sleeping face above hers. She forgot how young he looked in his sleep. His left arm rested above his head, while his head was turned away from the lamp that had been forgotten the night before. She could feel his right hand holding her left. His left leg bent at the knee, while his right leg wrapped around both of her legs. She could feel his length between them, semi-erect and she could recall that when he turned them to lay on his back, his length was still within her. It must have slipped out during their sleep. She watched him sleep with her chin rested on his chest. She doesn’t know how long she watched but at some point, her body begin to complain. She gentle wiggled out of his grip and the bed. Being very careful not to wake him. She looked around the room, and saw their clothes scattered around the room. As she walked to what she presumed to be the washroom she steps on something, looking down she finds a button. She chuckled and entered the washroom closing the door behind her. She removed her Dutch cap and cleaned it off in the sink. She debated whether to reinsert it. She decided to wait. Her head poked out of the door. Jack hadn’t moved. The case she needed was laying on the nightstand near the restroom. She grabbed it and place the cap in. She returned into the bathroom leaving the case on the nightstand.   
She decided not to take a bath; it would be more fun with Jack later. She washes her face; she looks in the mirror and notices a mark on her neck. She also notices a glow on her face and a smile that wouldn’t leave her eyes. She smiles, normally she didn’t let others mark her, but this was Jack. She continues cleaning herself up, she finds more marks. Some on her breast and on her hips. She remembers the grip he had on her hips as she rode him.  
She renters the room and finds that Jack had moved in his sleep. He was now laying on his stomach. His back fully bare. Phryne wasn’t the only on left with marks. He had scratch marks throughout his back. She also noticed a bite mark on his shoulder. The room was still rather hot and stuffy. The fire still burning from the night before. She decides to creak open one of the windows. As she trips over a shoe; she decides to pick up some of the items laying about. As she finishes, she becomes distracted, the breeze had moved the sheet covering Jacks lower half.   
His arse was now fully visible. It had to the finest arse she had ever seen. She silently thanked god for bikes. She stands there biting her lip, wanting to sink her teeth into one of those perfect globes. It would be a nice wake up, she then could return the favor and take him into her mouth. As she walks back towards the bed, the breeze picked up some paperwork that was on Jacks trunk. One brushing against her leg. She bends over to pick it up and then gathers the others. She didn’t look at the others, but the ticket had caught her eye. It was a ship called Melissa which she couldn’t recall. She placed the items back on his trunk and used one her heels to keep them in place. Snow was now falling and some flowing into the room. She walked to the phone and called the clerk downstairs. She asked him to investigate the ship Melissa and that she would call back in about a half hour and not to call the room. She then ordered some tea and toast. Once she called back, she learned that the ship was a fishing ship that had arrived around 4pm yesterday evening, she thanked him. She sat watching him sleep while she ate a piece of toast.  
This crazy and amazing man sailed over on a fishing boat, which would have been difficult. Then in less then seven hours swept her off her feet. She called this Fisher home. Luckily Davis hand answered. Davis had informed Phryne of the things done with Jack yesterday before the party. She then calls downstairs once more and orders a large breakfast with tea and coffee. But it was not to delivered right away and asked them to bring it five hours later. She crawled back into bed; Jack again asleep on his back. She figured he was exhausted and would let him rest. Once settled, she sees his brows come together and his eyes moving quickly behind his eyes. She rubs his cheek and whispers that he is not alone. She then slowly drags a finger between his eyes down the tip of his nose. She does this a total of four times and stops when he seems to relax. She sees a small smile on his lips and hears a sigh. She leans down and whispers.  
“You crazy beautiful man” and places a kiss on the tip of his nose. She lays down next to him. As she drifts back to sleep. She curls up into him and feels his arms wrap around her. A single tear slides down her check, because she has never felt so whole and safe in her life.  
Phryne wakes briefly, feeling Jack crawling out of bed. She listens as he stretches and walks to the restroom. He returns into the room and hears him digging around for something. He crawls back into bed and she feels that he had slipped on some bottoms. She feels his fingers trace along her face and then a kiss to her temple. He lays back down and they drift off to sleep. She wakes again when there is a knock at the door. She grabs a robe and opens the door. She is greeted by a man with a large tray of food and drinks.   
She makes up a piece of toast and adds two scoops of sugar and a splash of milk into a cup of tea. She walks over to Jacks side and sits down. She sets the cup on the nightstand and places the toast near Jacks nose. She could tell he could smell it. Before she knew it, he jumped up and took a large bit out of the toast. He lays there with his eyes close as he chews, he opens his eyes and smiles up at her.  
“Good Morning, Miss Fisher” he says.  
She shakes her head and replies “Good Afternoon Inspector”  
Jack gave her a look of confusion and jumps up and reaches for the clock. It was a quarter after 1pm. “Bloody Hell, why didn’t you wake me?”  
“You seemed so peaceful; I hope breakfast food is fine for lunch. I figured fish was out of the question” she replied with a teasing look.   
“Snooping through my papers Miss Fisher?” She answered as she brought the tray of food to him.  
“A lady never snoops, Jack. I just saw the ticket for your ship and asked around. Tell me about your trip.”

He took a large bite out his eggs and replied with a wink. “Fishy” She rolled her eyes and laid next time. Her legs full exposed from the robe. She notices his eyes catch the marks on her hips and traces one with a finger.   
“Did I do that?” He asked with a look of concern in his eyes.  
She replied “Yes, they don’t hurt. I have others; besides I don’t mind you marking me. Would you care to see the others?”


	5. Home

She laid there watching him, enjoying the feel of his fingers on her bare hip. Her eyes met his, and she watched, completely transfixed, as his eyes fully dilated. For the first time she felt if she was the prey and him predator. Phryne takes a deep breath, trying to regain control of herself.  
“If so Jack, finish your meal. I’m going to run a bath” She slowly pulls away. Before turning away Jack ask,   
“Have you had anything to eat?”.   
She notices the bacon he is about to take a bit of, and answers.   
“I have but that bacon looks tasty. She leans down to him and takes a bit of the bacon. Her teeth brush against his fingers. She walks towards the washroom, the robe sliding off her body and landing on the floor. Jack finally snaps out of his haze when he hears the water start running. He rushes, taking fork full of eggs and then draining the cup of tea Phryne left on the nightstand. He partly trips over the forgot robe but is fast to right himself. Before he enters the washroom. He looks down and realizes he is as naked as the day he born. He takes a deep breath and shrugs before knocking on the door.   
As Jack enters the washroom and his greeted with Phryne’s bare arse as she is bent over testing the bath water. He then realizes that she was singing, didn’t recognize the song, but it sounded like jazz. She turns to him and smiles. She climbs into the tub, leaving room for him to join. He joins her, she sits between his leg, her back resting against his chest, his hands wrap around her waist without a thought. They lay there together in the bath, not speaking, enjoying the moment.  
Jack grabs the soap and offers to wash her back. She leans forward, she hums as he gentle spread the soap over her back. Once the soap is washed away, he notices a very faint scar running from her left shoulder and travels down to her right hip. Its just a single line. He gentle traces the scar with his pointed finger. He feels her shivers against his body.   
“It happened during the War. I’m not sure what caused it. I was out on a pickup when a bomb exploded. When it exploded, I was wrapping a bandage around a young soldier’s head. I was told that I had shield the man with my body. Possibly a piece of metal sliced my back open. I did not realize it at first, I got him and a few others into the ambulance. Once we had them unloaded at the hospital tent, I was rushed to another tent. Mac was able to fix me up, but she told me she had to drug me. I was determined to get back out to help others. I was stuck at the hospital tent for what seem forever. Make up can covers it.”  
He kisses her bare shoulder and says.  
“We all have scars, I’m certain you noticed mine”  
“I did, but those your stories to share when your wanting to” Phryne leans back against his chest. She feels his finger tracking the mark he had left on her neck the night before. She stretches her neck, allowing him more skin to brush.   
“I found one, do I get a prize?” he asks.  
She laughs and splashes him before kissing him.  
“Is there anymore?” He asks her and she relies.  
“Maybe”.  
“Is that the only scar? The one on your back? He asks sheepishly   
She bends her left knee, bring her thigh to their view. That’s when Jacks notices another scar. Its slightly darker than her porcelain skin. It was rough and he could tell it hadn’t healed well. He traced it, feeling the bumps against his finger. Shaped like a wide V.  
“Father caused it; we were young. Maybe eight and Janey six. Father was passed out in the front room. It had just finishing fixing Janey hair. We were going out to beg for food. It was better than staying home with him. I asked Janey to wait near our door as I went to get my shoes. I was going to tie her shoes when I tied mine. She didn’t wait, I don’t know why. When I was slipping on my shoes, I heard a bottle fall and break. I saw Janey on the ground. She had tripped and landed on father, breaking the bottle and splashing it all over him. He jumps up and strike her. As he went to hit her again, I jumped in front of her. I had rushed to her and when he it me, I flew and landed on the broken bottle. I yelled for Janey to run and I pulled myself up trying to get away. He grabbed me once and I feel once I was at the door. I throw sand in his face. Janey and I rushed over to Macs house. Her mother Tilly fixed me up the best that she could. It took a while to remove the glass and sand. It got infected and I spent a week with Aunt P. Mother and Aunt P nursed me. I don’t remember much of that time.”

He kisses her neck and helps her finishes washing and she helps him. Jack steps out of the tub and quickly dries off and wraps the towel around his waist. He turns around and reaches out to help Phryne from the tube. She takes his hand and steps out. He uses a towel to gentle dry her and before she realizes what is happening, Jack wraps the towel around her body, trapping her arms within. He then lifts her and toss her onto his shoulder, carrying her to the bedroom. Phryne let out a small scream in surprise. Her face landing near his arse. Jack hit her behind as a punishment for her scream.  
“Put me down, Jack!” she yelled.  
He did, tossing her onto the bed. Phryne wigged out of the towel as Jack grabs her left leg.  
“You told me that there maybe more marks I left, and I want to inspect you fully to find them. Best to start from the bottom to the top” Jack say and then runs a finger down the center of her foot. Phryne laughs and tries to pull her foot away. Jack doesn’t let her.  
“Are you ticklish Miss Fisher?” He asks with an eyebrow raised in question.  
“Don’t you dare, Jack Robinson!” she yells and tries to pull away. Jack does let her and before Phryne could fight more, Jack is on her trying to find other areas on her body. Phryne tried to shield her body from him but then decides to fight back. She starts to tickle him under his arm pit on his ribs. He laughs, a sound that made her heart swell. After a short time, they just lay together in the bed, catching their breath. The only parts of their bodies touching are the hands the have weaved together. 

‘’I love you” Phryne said, while her eyes are closed.   
“I properly won’t say as much as I should, but I do love you. I remember someone asking me why I like to travel. I think it is mainly because I didn’t have a home anymore. Not after losing Janey. I never thought I would ever find another. But I did, in you, Dot, Jane, Mr. Butler and the others. Janey would find it funny that I have fallen for a copper. I hope you know that if you’re with me, I won’t be the woman waiting for you with dinner ready. That’s not me. I can’t promise you forever. However, I can promise you my heart and my body. I’m yours as long as you will have me.”  
Phryne opens her eye and are met with those beautiful blue eyes. The eyes she could drown in. They are wet, as if holding back tears. They are not tears of hurt or pain, but happiness. She feels his hand slide against her cheek and lowers his face to hers.  
He whispers against her lips, “I love you too Phryne Fisher, more then I ever thought possible.”  
He kisses her, he pours every emotion into the kiss, it was a kiss of hello. A kiss of no rush, just love, friendship, and partnership.” Phryne comes to understand the difference of sex and of making love. How when their bodies met, as does their souls.  
As they drift back to sleep, Phryne head resting on his chest. She feels safe and completely at peace. Ready for whatever the future has for them.   
“Oh, I almost forgot. Mac and the Collins should be in London within a few days. I jumped onto the fishing boat to shave some money but to also to get to you sooner. If Mac wasn’t going with us, I wouldn’t have let the Collins traveled alone.” Jack says half awake.  
“Looks like we need to find somewhere for all of us can stay. I am more then ready leave my parents’ house. We will start looking tomorrow and I will show you town. Do you want me to order some dinner?” Phryne replies.   
“Later” Jack replies as she feels his lips on the top of her head and then hearing him yawn. She snuggles in and falls asleep. Both of them with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This may just be part one of a series. I have some ideas. Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
